


Into the Night

by FireFerretWT



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFerretWT/pseuds/FireFerretWT
Summary: Set in the Forgotten Realms, Korra is the daughter of Tonraq Nusk the Earl of Ravaashire. A horde of barbarians will soon be in the land and the battle will change Korra's life forever. Familial deceit, misogyny, and music will shape Korra's future as she navigates a world that is set on holding her back.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the back story of a DnD character I have in a current campaign. The easiest way to write the backstory was to write a fanfic, so the story will eventually be guided by what happens in the campaign. I guess we will see if this is a good idea or not as time goes on.

Korra sat on a branch of her favorite tree watching as the men of her father’s land lined up. War was coming and even at fourteen, Korra understood that many of those in the field practicing for battle would not return. The king had called for all able-bodied men to take up arms against the barbarians that would soon be in their lands. Many women had also volunteered to serve as shieldmaidens or as healers for the coming conflict. Korra herself had wanted to go but her father, Tonraq Nusk the Brave, Earl of Raavashire said that she was too young. While he appreciated her fighting spirit, the youngest to be conscripted was sixteen.

Soon the men began to divide and practiced small unit military maneuvers. Korra could name every tactic that the men and women practiced, she even knew counter operations for every position and scheme. She was a quick study according to her father, much to her mother’s dismay.

xxxxxxxxxx

_“Tonraq, girls shouldn’t be occupied with such things,” Senna would whisper to her husband as they watched Korra practice with hand axes. “She should be learning how to take care of the manor, and how to make sure her husband’s affairs are in order.”_

_“She will one day, Senna,” Tonraq would say to appease his wife. “For now, let her focus on what she wants to, the time will come for her to take a husband. Besides were you not one of the fiercest shieldmaidens in the land?”_

_Senna would blush, “I had to get your attention some way you oaf, but we never wanted our children to know war, that is why we have worked so hard for our land to remain at peace.”_

_“I fear the days of peace we have fought so hard for will be coming to an end my love, soon we will have to take up arms for the king to protect what we have. I will do what I can to protect our children, but Lu Ten is of age and Korra will be soon enough if she chooses.”_

_“I just want them to be safe. Korra will also be of age to take a husband soon enough, maybe a family will settle her,” Senna said. “Once Lu Ten is old enough to run the earldom himself, she could also have a say in the affairs of this land. I know we don’t have much, but land fertile enough to sow wheat and a mill is more than most. She could find a husband of some stature to come settle with her. And Lu Ten always seems to have his head in the clouds with his music, Korra would make much more sense to run the Earldom than our bard of a son.”_

_“Lu Ten may have his head in the clouds but he already has many suiters,” Tonraq replied. “Earl Hiroshi Sato from the Isle of Embers has sent word that his daughter Asami will come of age around the same time as Korra and that a marriage between Asami and Lu Ten might be beneficial to both houses.”_

_Senna turned to Tonraq, “I’ve heard of Hiroshi, rumors among the traders is he has ties to the Equalist zealots running around these days. I’m not sure we could trust him or his daughter.”_

_THUNK! Korra’s hand ax had hit the practice dummy in the neck causing the stuffed sack of a head to fly off and roll to Tonraq and Senna’s feet._

_“Korra!” Tonraq called out changing the subject. “You, my fierce daughter, will make a fine shieldmaiden yet.”_

_“Do you really think so father?” Korra beamed as she jogged up to her parents._

_“I do, in fact,” Tonraq said picking up his daughter in a bear hug, “You may one day be one of our bravest warriors.”_

_“I hope to make you proud one day father,” Korra said as she buries her face in his chest._

_“You will, my darling, you will.”_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Korra looked down from her perch in the tree to find a handsome young man walking by playing a lute and singing.

_"…Home is behind, the world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow, to the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade"_

“Lu Ten,” she called out. “Aren’t you supposed to be with father going over the maneuvers?”

“Hey little turtleduck,” Lu Ten called out to the tree. “I am just a bannerman for father, I’m not missing anything. Besides today is such a beautiful day, I thought a walk through the woods with my lute would be a much better way to spend it. I hear we leave in the morning and we shall feast tonight. I also hear that my future wife will be there in our hall tonight, I might as well warm up the pipes to woo her.”

Korra jumped out of the tree, “I hate when you call me that, I am going to be a fierce warrior like mom and dad, you make me sound like a child.”

“I seem to recall that you aren’t old enough to join father and myself into battle yet, little turtleduck, perhaps you are still a child.”

At that Korra launched herself into her brother’s chest. “I’ll show you child!”

“Hey, hey, hey! Watch the lute,” Lu Ten cried out. “I have to court my future wife, and I don’t have enough silver pieces to buy a new one.”

“Take it back!” Korra cried as she hit her brother in the chest over and over.

“Korra, Korra!” Lu Ten exclaimed finally moving out of her reach. “We both know father would rather have you in battle beside him, but the king has asked for sixteen and up. You can’t take up arms with us this time. Besides, you know I would rather be tending the animals or writing music. Hey, why the tears?”

Korra used her sleeve to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

“I’m going to miss you and father,” Korra said settling down and pulling her brother into a hug. “I can’t bear the thought of losing either one of you.”

“Oh Kor’,” Lu Ten said separating himself from his sister and settling against a tree. “Nothing will ever separate us. Even _IF_ something were to happen to me or father, we will still be with you. You know as spirits or something. Besides, we will be in the back and will almost certainly miss all the action.”

“I hope so,” Korra said seating herself beside Lu Ten.

“Would you like to hear my new song?” Lu Ten asked as he moved his lute back to his lap.

“Do I have a choice?” Korra jabbed.

“Well, if you’re going to be so rude about it,” Lu Ten stood up.

“No, no,” Korra called. “I always want to hear your music.”

“Well since you flatter me little Turtleduck,” Lu Ten sat and readjusted his lute. “I call this one - ‘Secret Tunnel’ –

_Two lovers_

_Forbidden from one another_

_A war divides their people_

_A mountain divides them apart._

_Built a path to be together._

_So they could have each other's hearts_

_No one would know, no_

_No one would know_

_About the secret lovers_

_No one would know, no_

_No one would know About their..._

_Secret tunnel Secret tunnel_

_Through the mountain_

_Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel_

_Trust in love That's all you need to do_

_If you want to get through_

_I would move this entire mountain_

_Just to be with you_

_No one would know, no_

_No one would know_

_About the secret lovers_

_No one would know, no_

_No one would know_

_About their..._

_Secret tunnel Secret tunnel_

_Through the mountain_

_Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel_

_You may try to pass through the mountain_

_But if you don't trust in love,_

_You will get lost,_

_And die!_


End file.
